Forever Loyal
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Bellatrix Black has always wanted to be one thing in her life, a Death Eater. Details her life as she goes from achieving this aim to Voldemort's fall. Will be BL/LV
1. An Uncles Helping Hand

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter

In response to a question I had about how Bellatrix joined the death eaters. This is just the first part I am nearly finished editing the second part. I am not sure if I will continue after that point.

* * *

Water slowly trickled along the stream sliding softly over the rocks and the tree roots in the water. The tree standing tall over all with the leaves fluttering softly in the summer breeze. Above all sits a large manor house on top of the lush grass. Its ancient stone walls covered in ivory. Yet on such a day you would expect none to be inside. If you did than you would be wrong.

Laying on her stomach on a plush velvet lounge lay an attractive dark haired girl of about 18. Flipping through, surprisingly, the daily newspaper. Blowing a lock of her silky hair out of her face, as she continues to trace each word, with the tip of her long slender finger. Until her dark eyes widen and a small gasp escapes her full lips. Sitting up slightly she pulls a long walnut wand out from underneath her. A slight whisper escapes her lips. A second later through the door flutters a pile of what appears to be newspaper clippings.

Reaching for them she gently places them next to her paper. Then, leaning over, she picks up a pair of scissors off the coffee table to her left. Opening slowly the sharp silver blades, with precision, she delicately cuts out the article she was examining.

As she pulls it closer to her eyes she re reads, taking in every word. Grinning like a Cheshire cat as she does so. Until her musings are interrupted by a voice from the doorway "Collecting articles from the Prophet is an odd hobby for a teenager Miss Black, yet you continue to do so."

Quickly the girl known as Miss Black dives out of her seats dropping her clippings. Smoothing her green summer dress she replies "Oh Mr. Rosier I wasn't aware you were there."

"It is no problem at all. With your little hobby I'm sure you will make it up to me," Entering the room now grinning wildly with his white teeth, his hair with slight white streaks standing out in the suns rays from the large window. Kneeling softly he reaches for the articles now on the floor. Flipping though them his smile grows to that of the girls was before.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rosier but I'm not sure how that means anything. I'm simply interested in the recent killings of mudbloods."

"I would say that the recent information traveling around would suggest you are a lot more than interested." He smiles again and continues before she could interrupt. "I think this may put my point across more directly." Slowly moving his right arm to his left he begins to slowly roll up his sleeve until finally a vivid tattoos stands out. Gasping slightly the young women steps forward her eyes focused in the mark as if hypnotized. Moving her hands slowly forward she stops suddenly. Catching herself she drops her arm.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she gasps out "The Dark Mark! You're a Death Eater!"

"Of course what did you except. It is the job of any self respecting pureblood to aid the cause in some way. I believe I may just have a job for you too."

Bellatrix's eyes widen further her grin returning to her face "Yes! I'm in. I will do anything to help the cause. No stop! Don't talk! I know that I'm a girl and still young. But I want to help. I need to help. I can duel, I'm passionate, and I would be forever loyal! Just please uncle Rosier, please." Her voice with a clear pleading tone matching the look in her eyes . It is clear she needs this.

"Of course I was recruiting you for lack of a better term. Why else would I show you my mark?" She lets out the breath of air she was holding in "Tomorrow night I will meet you by the creak. Wear all black" His tone finishing with a twinge of finality. Turning he slowly walks for the door again

However Bellatrix clearly has other ideas moving towards him she cries out "No wait please! Tell me some advice, please!"

"Now that's easy. Just don't tell your mother" This time she does not stop him

As the door closes behind him, now alone she runs back to the dropped articles. Picking them up she smiles. She pauses and plants a light kiss on one. Jumping back she lets out a cry of joy. As she realizes. It is nearly her time.

* * *

I would love to here your view on it it so far. Thank you


	2. The Dark Lord

Here is the next part. I'm not sure if I will continue this. If you think I should I would love to hear from you (or even if you think it is really bad and needs lots of work)

* * *

The sun is gone now, replaced by the full moon's light as it attempts to penetrate the darkness. The slight breeze still remains though, slightly ruffling the black cloak of the figure leaning against the old stone of her house. Her black hair is blowing softly in her face but her dark eyes, intent as they are searching through the darkness, do little to move the locks.

Her eyes continue as such until she straightens up her posture and smoothes out her robes, smiling as she greets the figure approaching her. "Hello uncle, are we ready to go?"

"Well I must say I was right. You are passionate about the cause." He replies as he walks closer towards her, smiling as he does so. "Yes we are ready."

Without hesitating the woman steps closer to her uncle. In response he extends his left arm and quickly she holds it tight to herself. She is ready.

There is a sensation of being forced through a tube a size too small and bright lights flash past both figures; Until it fades and they are left standing in a different place entirely. They are in front of an old gate covered in rust all over, especially over its large hinges. The man, without hesitating, raises his left arm - and as if ordered the gate opens with a series of loud squeaks, accepting the two figures.

Without invitation or hesitation the woman begins her stride along the pebbled path towards the house. It sits dominating the scene. An amazing sight though not so compared to some of the other pureblood manors. Yet it seems to have this warning plastered over it telling you not hto go any further. Perhaps this is why the man has not moved, hesitating for the first time. Until he realises the woman he has brought with him is already half way to the house he rushes forward. His feet scatter pebbles as he strides forward. Grasping her shoulder, as he reaches her he cries out, "You need to wait. At least think about what you need to do. What this is going to lead to?" He is clearly slightly breathless from his short sprint.

To the woman however this seems to mean nothing. Pulling her shoulder out of his grip she coolly replies, "Mr. Rosier I am completely aware of what I am doing. I assure you. I have waited long enough!" With that she is off again along the path, this time Rosier following after her.

Her long steps only cease when she reaches three battered stone steps. Here she stands impatiently for the other man. In response to her impatience he quickly descends the few stairs and touches the worn wooden door. Like the gate it opens as ordered with a loud creak.

An open area appears lit only by a few lanterns throwing shadows on the few portraits of important figures in history. They do not sleep but focus on the two. Focusing mainly the women as they have never seen her before. She seems to be worthy to continue as they make no protests. She continues along her journey to one of the doors in front of her.

Rosier cheks for the last time his niece. Yet only receiving an impatient look from her dark eyes he moves his left knuckle to the wood and knocks three times coherent.

The only answer is the door slowly opening, urging them to enter. Taking this like he would do an order from his master, he enters; However for the first time the woman hesitates. Taking a large breath of air, Bella straightening her posture enters the room.

The room is built in a similar way to the last. Being dimly lit, this time most of the light is coming from a large fire coming out of the hearth. It sent light over the green walls and onto the deep brown lounge and matching armchairs. This is where the two figures direct their gaze.

Without being requested Bellatrix falls to her knees. Her dark eyes focuson the figure walking gracefully toward her. He is pale, almost as if he is close to death, completely hairless without even eyebrows on his face. To many, if not all, such a face would disgust and send fear through their spine. But the woman in front of him can't help but be fascinated by the almost non existent nose, the thin lips and, in particular, those glowing red eyes. It all just added to this man's amazing presence. Catchinh her attention like no other making her completely breathless.

Shifting those glowing orbs to Rosier, he speaks for the first time, "So Nicholas this is the new recruit you bring me," His high cold voice sounds around the room, and he pauses, sending shivers down the woman's spine. Whether they are unpleasant or not she is unsure of. "Get up, let's see whether she can make the grade so to speak. Leave us,"

Hesitating for a second to check on his niece Rosier rises and slowly closes the door behind him. Now Bella is completely alone with the Dark Lord. Another shiver slithers down her spine.

When he takes another elegant step closer towards her she must suppress another shiver. Only a metre separates them, and she must now raise her chin further to meet his gaze. The slightly raised area of skin where his eyebrows should be suggests that this was unusual.

"So Miss Black, what is a young woman, such as yourself, doing in my humble abode?" That cold voice sounds again, echoing along the green walls with bookcases placed around the room. Those red eyes examining her closely for something.

Bella is unsure for what appears to be the first time she can remember. How can she explain to such a great man her thoughts? But those eyes didn't seem to give her any hint. She swallows, "My Lord, I. I believe. Ummm I." Her nerves increase as she stutters. When do I ever stutter? she thinks, controlling her thoughts.

She lamely finishes, "I want to serve." Why doesn't she just walk out that door now? she continues to think that she will never be good enough for him.

"You want to serve? Do you think I accept anyone who walks through my door? Why should I even consider you?"

Now if it's possible the woman is even more confused. To anyone else she could rattle off a thousand reasons as to why, but on her knees in front of the Dark Lord, her mind is blank. Except for one thought. "I will be loyal, my lord. I will do anything for you, my lord. Anything!" She knows it must seem to be an empty statement. Everyone must enter this room and say it, for who could not feel this way? And Bellatrix Black does not want to be like everyone!

Yet he seems amused, or that is what she hopes is gleaming in those eyes? "Anything? That is a large promise to make. Let us see how sincere you are. Now stand!" That authority in his voice urges her to throw herself to her feet. Her heart pounds in her chest.

Bella's heart hitches up its speed when long cold fingers stretch out and grasp her jaw. The coldness of his hands is surprising to her. Yet there is no thought of moving back. Nor any desire to. He smiles widens in what she hopes is acceptance. But then….

A flash of images darts past her eyes.

Screaming at her sister about how she is disgracing the name of Black. A curse darting out her wand and slamming into the blonde haired boy next to her. His head smashing into the wall, the loud noise echoing along the corridor.

Three boys advance on her, their wands out. Yet she is too fast for them. Leaping up, three jets of light escape her wand in quick succession, slamming into each.

Flipping through an ancient book. Smiling as she examines the gruesome diagram under the title 'Crucio'.

Letting out a cry of joy after her uncle's visit. Planting a kiss on one of the articles.

The word '_crucio_' escaping her lips, but all she achieves is a slight cry of pain from the rat she is aiming at in a deserted corridor. Pressing herself against Rodolphus Lestrange. His hand moving down…

Suddenly she does not want her lord to see this. With a cry her vision returns to the room. She gasps loudly, her heart beating erratically, her eyes wide in shock as she maintains eye contact with? him. She broke his spell! Oh now he will never forgive me! She thinks.

But in response all he does is smile, shocking the woman in front of him whose chin he slowly releases. He steps back, and looks at her closely, "Mr. Rosier was indeed correct. It would indeed have been of interest to have seen you." This caused the woman to smile as well.

"Though you have a lot to learn, and a lot of potential to do so with." Turning around he begins to pace for a few seconds, and rather than facing her he begins again, "Such potential that you have I believe would need special... How should I phrase it? Nursing? Of course I would be the only one who would be able to be adequately do such a thing." Now her eyes are as wide as galleons, her lips parted in shock. Not just a Death Eater, but to be trained by the Dark Lord himself! She can't even think of a somewhat adequate response.

"Give me your arm," Quickly complying with his order and he graspses it. He slowly rolls up her sleeve with one hand, and another removes a long yew wand. Examining her unblemished skin he places his wand slowly on her forearm. Her eyes watch, fascinated.

A whispered incantation escapes those thin lips. Then the pain starts; A burning sensation the likes of which she has never felt in her life shoots up her arm. It continues to her lips as well as she tries to stop her cries from escaping. She collapses onto her knees. She must stay strong. For he deserves such dedication.

Slowly it eases to a dull ache and he removes his wand. Against her pale skin in stark contrast is now a black tattoo; A skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Tracing its outline with her finger she can barely believe it is her own arm. It is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

She raises her eyes to him. He nods slowly. "That is all Miss Black. Until the mark burns of course,"

"Yes of course, my lord." Her voice cracks slightly after the pain that she has just gone through, but a tone of happiness is still clearly present. Standing slowly she bows low to her new lord. Backing slowly out she closes the door. She smiles.


	3. The Problem With Being Happy

I decided to continue this story even though I only got one review. If anyone is reading this I hope you enjoy it. This chapter was a little dull, but next chapter it picks up.

I would love to here your views so far

* * *

To most families, the eldest childs appearance at breakfast, smiling widely, and kissing each of her relatives in turn, would not be considered an unusual occurance. But as stated before Bellatrix Black was far from normal.

On the morning of July the 20th, as the Black family sat around their long rosewood dining table, basking in the morning sun that flowed in through the large Victorian style window, they waited for the final member. When she did appear she acted in such a manner.

As she moved she descended into the cushioned surface so that all the eyes following her. Placing her hands on the table's surface, still smiling she quickly realised this fact, and as you would expect she bust out, "What!" Her smile transformed into a look of annoyance.

The youngest girl unable to sense her sisters clear hint for no comments Giggled slightly and replied, to the irritation of her sister, "It's just funny how happy a boy can make you," Her voice was full of what her sister would call naivety.

"Narcissa!" scolded the older woman from the other end of the table. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and fair features clearly signaled her as the mother of the daughters.

However, for the once smiling woman it is not enough. Ready to make her point she glares at her sister, saying, "Oh what Cissy! I hardly thought you were that naïve. I understand the fact that you are a 14 year old school girl. But Merlin why is that the first thought you came up with!"

It seemed to have the desired effect on the younger girl. With a blush creeping along her pale cheeks she lowers her head her long blonde hair flowing in front of her face like a waterfall. Making no further comment she reaches along the table for a pair of silver tongs. Grasping them lightly she picks up a piece of toast and butters it; The whole time having refused to lift her eyes to anyone.

With her sister, or any of her family in fact, haing ceased to push her for any information, Bella's grin reappears on her face. Mimicking her younger sister she reaches for two pieces of toast and a few slices of bacon.

However it is clear that the family is still curious about the eldest's emotions. The father Cygnus Black seems the least concerned with his dark eyes just briefly considering the same eyes on his daughter's face. Finding no hint nor anything to worry about he continues his breakfast as usual. He knows that if it is important Bellatrix will find him.

The second eldest daughter, the brunette Andromeda, has similar thoughts to her father, but for vastly different reasons. Being of similar ages, both girls had used to be close, however their opinions, about various topics, in particular about blood, drove a wedge between the two. Now she refused to even consider her sister's happiness knowing it could never be a good thing. Surprisingly she was closest to the truth.

Druella Rosier's thoughts were the complete opposite of her husband. Throughout the rest of breakfast, and moreover over the next few days her grin matched her eldest daughter's as she watched her. Like most traditional pureblood women she was obsessive about the institution of marriage, marrying Cygnus straight after Hogwarts. Thus the only possible source of her eldest daughter's happiness was that of a special man. As such she was determined to continue such happiness for long periods of time. Perhaps this is why she insisted on taking her daughters shopping the next day.

* * *

On the same day that Druela Rosier had planned (as that was how everything always turned out) her and her three daughters stood in a brightly lit room, with hangers full of clothes scattered over every available wall. A squat brunette shopkeeper stands with them commenting on each item as they are selected. Pulling out a set of fancy black robes (with a high price tag, incidentally). Addressing herself to Bellatrix she declares, "This would really suit you dear. Just look at the hem line and colour. You would look amazing!"

While cringing at the the endearment 'dear' she has to agree with the women. She really did like that style. Though she did so less when her mother gave her an encouraging smile - Which she took as condescending. Bellatrix didn't care if she was her mother, she did not need mollycoddling.

Especially when she was examining her reflection in said dress when her mother came out with, "If you have your eye on any boys you won't have to try much with that." Glaring at her mother but knowing in such a public place she dare not say what she really desired . But if she makes one more comment…

* * *

However for poor Mrs. Black after only a few days her eldest daughter snapped. As Bellatrix was laying on her favourite lounge, as always reading the Daily Prophet, Her mother entered through the very door through which her uncle had walked a week earlier, carrying watch she hoped was good new in a letter. Like her brother, Druella had a large grin plastered on her face and a letter held in her hand. Her daughter looked up from her paper. Curiosity was etched. All her mother said in response though, was, "I have a letter for you, Bella. I wonder if it is from a special someone?"

Bella's look changed to that which juxtaposed significantly with her mother's expression. Giving her an icy look she dives to her feet, parts of her paper scattering around her feet, and she shrieks, "Oh for Merlin's sack! You are even worse than Narcissa! There is no 'special someone'!" Storming towards her mother, she snatches her letter out of her mother's hand and then slams the door behind her.

For Bellatrix the days continued to pass by at a snail's pace. Each day her smile grew smaller as the mark she still thought was beautiful stayed dormant on her arm.

* * *

As much as she wished it to flare to life, as the days continued to flow past it still did not. She even began to have doubts that it would. She still had hope that soon it would. Maybe that is why she had the set of robes that she brought with her mother down the bottom of her closet, ready to go.

Luckily for her after only two and a half weeks of seeing the dark lord for the first time, she saw him again.


	4. The Way To Learn The Basics

Whoever is reading this I hope you like this next chapter. Personally I found it better to write than the last. I did have fun with the shippy hints through out.

I would love to hear what you think.

* * *

Thick, grey, clouds engulf the sky, wind rushing past, blowing Bellatrix Black's nightdress and hair, from where she stood on the balcony of her bedroom. Her dark eyes, not taking in the scene but pondering a whole other matter. Sighing she placed her elbow on the metal railing and continued to let her thoughts run to, well I guess she better admit it, a man.

Thoughts that intensified, when a burning sensation shots up her arm. Her eyes widening and a gasp escaping her lips, she examines the now black mark. Surprisingly smiling against the pain. Pausing for only a minute, to savor what she had been waiting to feel for so long, she darted back into her bedroom. Throwing open the large dark wooden wardrobe, she threw off her night gown, and quickly, picking up and putting on a pair of robes, that were in the closet.

Not pausing for breath she darts from the room and down the stairs, not considering saying a word to her family. Arriving on her lawn she spins around and appears at the home where she had got her mark. It takes, until arriving in the entrance room of the house, for her to stop running and begin to ponder what to do. A fact that was enhanced when the portraits continued to stare at her blankly and there was no one there to greet her.

Never one to stand around aimlessly she moved to the room where she had met the dark lord for the first time. Opening the same, heavy, wooden, door she found the room it in a completely different state, with the furniture pushed up against the walls and in almost complete darkness. "My lord," Bellatrix calls confused about what the hell is going on.

Until a jet of red light flies out from the darkness missing the woman by inches and ruffling the sleeves of her robes. Cursing loudly she darts out of the way and threw a curs back at the tall, menacing and hooded figure emerging from the shadows. Over and over she tried to overcome him but each curse is deflected back. Each of his curses missing her by millimeters. Panting heavier with every attempt. Her heart beating harder and harder. For once in her life Bellatrix Black was out of her depth. A fact that was enhanced, when one of the figures spells lands on her chest, throwing her against a bookcase, causing her to fall to the floor.

Her world spinning around her. Her eyes out of focus. Lying on her back, in a dark room with an unknown figures boot against her chest. Her heart beat against her rib cage; she could admit that she is scared. Though she still would not beg. Glaring up at the man she hisses with as much venom as she can in this situation "Get off me!"

Continuing to point his wand at the woman, on the floor, he kneels down. Leaning close to her, he moves his face towards her ear, and whispers, in a familiar cold voice "You, Miss Black, are in no position to be ordering anyone around" Rising to his feet he removes his hood revealing, the pale face, and red eyes of the dark lord. Causing Bellatrix to let out a relieved breath. "Least of all me," A small smirk appearing on his thin lips.

"You may stand now, Miss Black," Finding her feet slower than she would have hoped, and bowing low to her lord, she apologises. Showing no sign of caring about such actions the dark lord continues, "As you would expect there was a reason for my actions, many in fact. Perhaps you may call it a test. A jumping off point."

"Yes, my lord," Bellatrix replies submissively, as expected. Though she was still curious about the other reasons for being attacked.

"Now, position yourself how you normally would in a duel." She complies quickly and watches as her master moves closer to her. Closer and closer he strides, Bella's heart beating faster as he does, till he moves behind close enough for her to feel his cold breath against her neck. As shives were running all over her body, like a vine spreading across a building.

"It is important in all areas, for a dueler to hold themselves well. Particularly for effective movement," In response he places one of his pale, cold, long fingered hands on her back, while wrapping the other around her wand arm. She continues to Shiver more and more with the feeling of a snake coiling and recoiling in her stomach. Her breath catches in her throat as she does. However all the dark lord does in response to the respomses of his servant is smirk in a self satisfied kind of way.

Slowly he begins to move her arm and posture into a more effective position. As he does he whispers in her ear with her complying with his every wish.

For the next half an hour the situation progresses in such a way, the dark lord directing his new servant around the room. The whole time the dark lord not move from his position and continues to smirk, knowing how he was manipulating Bella, her cheeks and her stomach in knots.

Finally he steps back, leaving his servant with an empty feeling where his hands had been sitting. Folding his long fingers behind his back, he strides like a snake in front of his servant. He begins to lecture her alarmingly like a teacher

"Now, Miss Black now that you can move correctly in a duel, it is time to defend yourself," and without further ado he sends a jet of red light at the woman, making her dive out of the way.

Tutting in annoyance the dark lord continues in his lecturing tone,

"No, no, no! You need to block them. Not jump out of the way like a frightened rabbit. Now again!" This time Bella did successfully block the spell, only to feel a second spell slam into her rib cage, causing her to fall onto her back, again. Biting down on her lower lip, to stop herself from cursing, she rises to her feet again.

Like the other exercise it continues on like this for a while, with more and more and more curses being thrown and deflected by the woman. Bella's pant became heavier and heavier as she got more and more exhausted. It isn't ntil he is finally satisfied and places his wand in his robe the dark lord addresses his out of breath protégé.

"That will be all for tonight," and heads straight for the door.

Composing herself Bellatrix herself began walking to the door and home.

A few hours later, laying on her four poster, unable to sleep from her recent visit to her master, she couldn't help but be slightly annoyed by a lesson purely on the basics, even if her master had designed it. Perhaps it may be better next time thinking, if she spends less time on her back. Realizing what she was insinuating she let out a snort of laughter. Thinking about it again she couldn't help but disagree with her last statement.


	5. To Make Yourself Worthy

Here is the next chapter it took a little longer then I expected but here it is.

* * *

The next morning, as Bellatrix's dark eyes fluttered open she couldn't help but wish that she could just close them again. Her whole mind was in disarray. She didn't know how she should be feeling, or for that matter what she was feeling.

Pushing her body up with her arms, she lays back against the headboard of her bed, causing a slight jolt of pain to shoot up her back. No doubt hitting a sensitive spot caused by her lesson with the dark lord. This was why her thoughts were so scattered. It was just him, everything about him. Before she had met him she had known the wonders he was capable of. She had even known that she would follow him. But when she did meet him all this meant nothing. As soon as she stood in his presence. That was even before he drew a little closer. His cool breath on the nape of her neck….

Letting out a cry of frustration she falls back onto the bed, throwing her cover over her head. Merlin she was in over her head! She had been attracted to boys and on occasion, men. She wasn't innocent like Cissy after all. But she had never felt like this before. Her heart had never leapt so high in her chest before; she had never been speechless before. It was just him.

No! She was being completely ridiculous! Why must her first thought be lust? No, Bellatrix thought, she was not naive or stupid enough to think that way. It was just him. His aura, his power, it would make the hairs on the back of anyone's neck stand up. Make anyone speechless. With a smile finally creeping onto the young woman's face she threw off her blanket and began to face the day

However, the issue of her master did not stay away from Bella's thoughts the whole day. After going though what she would consider a perfectly ordinary day Belatrix began to get out of her robes to change into her night gown. It was then that she truly began to see the other effect from her meeting with the dark lord. blemishing her skin were threatening, dark, purple marks along her collar bone and scattered along various places on her spine.

Really it didn't surprise her, she had expected to have some bruises. To be fair it was not the marks themselves that bothered her, it was what they meant. Every mark represented one time she had been hit by a curse and been thrown onto her back. It was every time she had failed her master. Yet after such failures she had done nothing to fix that problem. The dark lord deserved better. Just because she could beat her class mates in a duel did not mean she was good enough to be a death eater

Flinging her night gown over her head she strides straight to her desk underneath her window. Lowering on to the dark wooden seat she reached over to where she keeps her quill, pulling a sheet of parchment towards herself. She begins to write every spell she needed to know, every way she could improve for the dark lord. The task took her a few hours but by the end she was satisfied with what she had planned to do.

* * *

The next morning as Bella rose from her bed she quickly got changed and headed for her father's cramped library. This was where she ticking off items from her list as she went through each tomb. A list that seemed to just grow as she went through each book, as the whole experience made her realise how little she knows. As such she vowed to stay in that library until she was satisfied that she was worthy enough of her mark.

It wasn't just her mind that Bella wanted to improve; she had quickly decided that she was not fit enough for her role in the dark lord's ranks. As such her new routine now entitled waking up early every morning for a run, seeing her family at breakfast, then being stuffed up in the library until dinner.

Like her previous odd behavior her family took it different ways. Her father seemed proud of his daughter while one sister was curious and the other refused to think about what her sister could be doing.

Therefore about a week later, as Bella was sits in a corner behind shelves in the back of the library, a high pitched voice interrupts her note taking from a heavy and ancient tomb.

"Bella, are you there?"

Looking up in the direction of the door way, obscured by shelves, Bella sighs and she reluctantly answers back.

"Yes, Cissy,"

In response a blonde head appears behind the corner of one of the shelves. Smiling upon seeing her older sister she continues in the same tone.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering where you keep disappearing to. I swear it is boring with just mother and father to talk to. You are stuck in this library and I think Dromeda is avoiding me."

"Well I am trying to do something important. Besides why should you care if she is avoiding you, you should not be talking to her. I swear she will be a traitor, I know it."

Obviously happy to get her sister talking, the younger girl walks cheerfully to the seat across from the table Bella is occupying and sits down.

"Traitor? Isn't that a bit harsh, she just made one mistake!"

"Anyone who can kiss a mudblood has no hope as far as I see it. Anyway I do have work to do," and with that she returns to reading the notes she had written, hoping her sister will get the hint. Unfortunately for Bella she does not leave and instead reaches across the table to grab one of the large books, she continues to talk.

"Duelling? Are you training to get better? Is there anyway I can help?"

Without even glancing up the other sister replies with a firm, "No."

"Oh come on Bella, please."

Opening her mouth to reject the invitation again, she hesitates. Looking down to her notes she finds the words to an advanced shield charm. Smiling this time she begins

"Actually, I think you can help me, now if you would just stand up and take you wand out."

Happy to do something the younger teen complies, the other mimicking her actions.

"Now if you would send a spell at me,"

Hesitating slightly at such an odd request Narcissa follows the demand, until with a gesture of her wand a thick wall appears between the two. The spells slams into it and reflects into a book case, sending books clattering to the floor in a series of thuds.

Grinning in response Bella asks for a repeat of the action again and again until she is satisfied. By the end both sisters seem happy with the events and leave with small matching smiles on their faces.

It is only later that night, lying in bed, that Bella can truly reflect on the practice she had. In reality while it confirmed that she could do the spell, a fourteen year old school girl could hardly be considered a test for her shield. In reality it needs a better test. But who?

* * *

Yes I did leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger but it turned out to be a good place to end it. I'm going to be off the internet for about a week so when I get back I should be able to get out a few quick updates. Well anyway I hoped you liked it. Thank you for those who have reviewed before, i would love to here from any one else


	6. Bella's Plan

Finally here is a new chapter introducing some new characters. Hope you like it and as always I would love to read your opinion.

I should have a new chapter up very soon

* * *

Lying on her favourite lounge she is smiling; full of confidence at the plan she has concocted. The plan was very simple; invite a few of her close friends from Hogwarts over for a few drinks. As she had expected they all replied back with zeal and now, all that was left for Bella is to wait.

An action that is stopped by the door opening and revealing the Lestrange brothers with matching grins and twinkles in their bright blue eyes. With a smile she greets both with a hug (Rodolphus holds it for a few moments longer). She shows them outside to a group of seats where they can sit and wait for the rest of their group.

Even when the rest (Avery, Nott and Wilkes) arrive she must continue to wait for the perfect opportunity. After all she knows how they will all act. She knows Rodolphus would look his best, with perfectly styled brown hair and immaculate robes, in an attempt to impress her. They, after all, had dated numerous times and Rodolphus was determined to get another try. Really she had no problems with him, in fact they got on very well, but it seems she has a short attention span.

His brother was just thrilled to be here being the youngest at only sixteen. Thus he is eager to impress and agree with his hostess. Especially with Amber Wilkes ruffling his blonde hair in a rather flirtatious manner. Looking up she smiles at the other woman sharing a joke between the two. She supposed that she really was the only woman she really got on well with at school.

Avery and Nott sat back from the group talking occasionally. They were just the followers eager to please whoever takes the leadership role.

Raising her glass to her lips she smiles and takes a sip of wine, which attracts the attention of Rodolphus who leans over and whispers.

"My Bella you do look happy. Should we all be worried?"

Letting out a small laugh she faces him and smiles in a slightly flirtatious way.

"Should you not always be with me?"

"True, Bella,"

However any further conversation is interrupted by the voice of her mother.

"Are you all doing aright there?" Trying to sound helpful. Though to her daughter it is far from helpful. Bella gets to her feet and storms toward her and drags her to the side.

"Mother stop interfering I can handle my own life!"

"Oh Bella why do you always jump to conclusions, though while you do mention it you and Rodolphus are getting very close."

Losing patience she storms off without a second glance behind her causing her mother to smile an encouraging smile at Rodolphus before leaving. Trying to get the night back on track Amber asks,

"So Bella what have you been doing?" Bella smiles inwardly at the question she had hoped she would be asked.

"Dueling,"

"Dueling?"

"Yes indeed Avery we all should improve our dueling. All the news about attacks on mudbloods and blood traitors, we should be ready to do our part."

"Here, here!"

"Thank you Rabastan, as such we should practice don't you think?"

They all roar in approval and dive on to the grass. One suggests some practice duels. By the end it all works out well and exactly as Bella planned. Practicing curses against real opposition. Some even suggest a repeat in a few days time. Yes to Bella it definitely worked as planned.

Over the next two weeks the six of them continued their dueling practice. While Bella was happy at their success she could not help but be anxious to have anther lesson of her real training. Especially as the time between her last visit to the Dark Lord had become longer. She could not help but wonder if she had done something.

As such every day she was getting increasingly nervous. That was probably why one night at the end of August she could only pick at her steak. Her mother continued to give her the most frustrating and knowing smirk across the table and calling her behavior 'love sickness' (as of course Rodolphus Lestrange had been over a lot lately).

In an attempt to wipe that smirk of her mother's face she takes a large bite of her steak only to spit it back out onto her plate, to the shock of her family. Ignoring the reprimands of her mother Bella quickly sneaks a glance at her left forearm and to her immense joy she finds it burning black. Smiling she rushes to her feet and heads to the door only pausing to make up some excuse.

Leaving the dinning room she hastily sprints to her room, throws on some robes and runs outside to apparate. She does not stop until she reaches her master's door to compose herself and to check herself in the mirror.

Knocking on the hard wooden surface she hears his cold voice responding and she happily enters the room. Her Lord is positioned in the middle of the room his pale face expressionless as always. Without hesitation she drops to her knees and kisses the hem of his robes. With his cool voice bringing her to her feet and sending her brain haywire with thoughts of him.

"So Miss Black, are you ready for another session?"

"Of course, my Lord," She replies with clear enthusiasm in her voice thinking how she must be ready.

In response the Dark Lord takes a step closer to her grasping her chin softly in his cool long fingered hands.

"Really?" Unable to find her voice with his closeness and unable to move her head with it in hands she merely stands there in a frozen state staring into his deep red eyes as they search her own dark eyes. Then suddenly a flash of images, her in the library with Cissy, her training with her small group, her flicking through a dusty book in the library and her standing in the mirror examining her bruises worrying that she is not good enough for him.

Blushing slightly from the last scene she watches as he pulls back and whispers,

"You have been putting in some effort I see. Your friends seem to have some skill and passion too; perhaps they may be an addition to the ranks,"

"I think one may be my Lord, I can bring him to you if you like,"

Without answering he begins what he had planned flicking his wand and sending a curse at her. Anticipating this action Bella reflects it with the new spell she had been practicing. With a small crinkle upwards of his thin lips he throws another at her which she reflects again. The action is repeated a few more times until he is satisfied.

He then explains another curse to pin an attacker with a gust of wind. Allowing her to practice the incantation as he demonstrates. Summoning up a dummy he walks behind her and like last time moves in close and gestures her arm into the right position. However this time the affect is intensified and she can barely concentrate. It takes a painful squeeze of her arm to try the spell, but to her dismay only a slight gust of air comes out.

In response to her dismal attempt she hears the dark lord tut softly in her ear. This made the whole process of concentrating even harder, not only did he have to worry about his growing impatient feelings, but she could still also feel the Dark Lord's cool breath on her neck.

It takes her too long to attempt to force her mind to concentrate and even longer to succeed. When her spell finally does pin the dummy against the wall, there is no sense of triumph. She feels ashamed that such a simple task could take her so long. The Dark Lord leans his lips closer to her ear and whispers.

"At least you admit your mistakes," All Bella can do is nod and compose herself to reply simply that:

"But my Lordship deserves that at least and more," Causing a small chuckle to escape his lips.

"With that no one will consider questioning why I marked you." He slowly steps back and her stomach can finally relax, though she still wants him to move back to his position. "Anyway Bellatrix, that is all for today."

Still feeling ruffled from his previous position she can only nod numbly and leave the room. It is only when she leaves the room and the cool air can clear her mind that she realizes the change in address. A large grin bursts on to her face and she can't help but think that the name Bellatrix has never sounded so good.


	7. Dreams and Reality

Here is a new chapter. This and the text chapter are a bit short so the next one will be out at the same time

* * *

She stands proudly in the Dark Lord's dimly lit room after successfully completing another curse. She watches as he stands in front of her, and takes one long elegant step closer to her. Slowly he holds her chin and, like always, sends shivers down her body. With a smirk he leans closer and places his cold lips against hers. Without hesitation Bella wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls herself closer to him, deepens the kiss.

Slowly he pulls his mouth away and instead moves it to her neck which caused the woman to let out a slight moan and…

"Bella!" Cries a high pitched voice, obviously not the Dark Lord's. Bella hesitatingly peeks her head above her blankets, until she hears another cry and throws them back over head. Perhaps if she concentrates she can return to her much too pleasant dream.

However all attempts are useless when Narcissa opens and enters the room speedily. Without hesitation at the fact that her sister is hiding her head under her blankets she sits on the end of the bed and takes the blanket off, which reveals the very disgruntled face of her sister

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry Bella mother wants you downstairs, after all Dromeda and I are going back to Hogwarts today." Bella lets out a sigh, and recognising the growing futility of trying to return to her dreams, gets ready to go downstairs.

Even when she does arrive downstairs she is not concentrating on what is going on around her, focusing on a whole other matter. She was pretty sure she had just passed that line where she could deny what she felt for her master. Though it did not mean she had to be happy about it. She is feeling like an idiot. After all who would lust after one of the worlds most accomplished legilmens let alone the Dark Lord?

Oh Merlin! What if he did use legilemency?! If he saw the little fantasy, she did not want to consider his face. Although he might possibly enjoy it…

A small giggle escapes her lips, attracting the attention of her family. Andromeda seems particularly amused.

"Did you just giggle?"

With a glare at her sister she does not comment. Imagine how disgusted her master would be if he saw her now. Unless he likes giggling school girls. Smiling again to the amazement of her family she resolves herself not think about her Lord at the dinning table.

With that she begins a conversation with her sister, though after an hour it ends when Cissy has to go back to school for the first time without her. When Cissy wraps her arms around her in goodbye, she even returns the hug, though not to Andromeda.

* * *

With her sisters gone she finds that she has more freedom and privacy. Now not only was she enjoying her lessons with the Dark Lord but also, in the times that she was with her friends (particularly as her master was proud of her initiative) Bella is even getting closer to them all.

Particularly one night after they had been practicing they were gathering in her family's sitting room. For the first few hours they were simply in a large group chatting away, while the bottles she had brought out steadily decreasing in numbers and she sneaks out with Rodolphus to check on the 'weather' outside.

Watching as he looks up at the rain she slides next to him and softly ruffles his brown locks. Leaning closer she whispers in his ear.

"I am going to give you what you always wanted,"

Smiling he faces her, and whispers flirtatiously. "Really? What would that be?"

Grinning she presses her whole body against him, and moves her lips inches from his ear before she replies.

"A Death Eater." Confusion darts across Rodolphus's face and as such Bella leans back slightly to show him the mark on her arm.

"I can take you to the Dark Lord." All he can do is nod in a mixture of confusion and enthusiasm.

Smiling at her success she kisses him full on the mouth and pins him up against the pole, their tongues touching briefly. Pulling away from his mouth she moves her lips lower to his neck, then as she moves further down she undoes each button one by one, causing a series of moans to escape from the man.

"Oh Merlin Bella, I love you,"

Bella stops, drawing back she looks at him, shock shown over her face.

"What!" This was obviously not what Rodolphus had expected, both with equally confused expression showing on their faces.

"You know how I feel about you, I don't see why you…"

"Rodolphus! I care because you are being a fool; you know full well I meant nothing by this. Like always you take things too seriously!" Bella cuts him off, clear anger on her face in contrast to his growing heartbroken expression.

"But I-"

"No!" She is screaming now, "Just go, I should not have given you another chance."

With that all he can do is nod, do up his buttons and leave, vowing to not be foolish again.


	8. Love Lost

As I mentioned last chapter this one is a little short so you get two at once.

* * *

The next time she sees the Dark Lord she is able to mention Rodolphus's desire to join, to the delight of her Lord. Afterwards she delivers the news to Rodolphus. In reality she is not even sure if he would be keen to see the Dark Lord if it meant seeing her too. Especially after Avery had suggested meeting again when he had viciously denied the suggestion.

Therefore she was full of relief when she saw Rodolphus's eagle owl come flying towards her window and land on her desk. Reaching forward she takes the letter off the owl and reads his elegant script.

'_To Bellatrix_

_I am very thankful for the meeting you have arranged. I will be at your house next Wednesday_

_From Rodolphus.'_

At least he had agreed to come, though by the coldness in the letter it is clear that he is not happy with her after their last meeting.

* * *

On the Wednesday that the Dark Lord had arranged she found Rodolphus downstairs in elegant black robes. However for once there is no smile at the sight of her; instead a cold glare exchanged between the two. But Bella does not gain any satisfaction from the fact that he has headed her suggestion to give up on her.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, this way Rodolphus."

She walks out the door and when she can apararate she offers her arm to him. Without looking at her he grasps it as she appararates. When they arrive they walk to the house and then the room. Rodolphus keeps up with her swift pace.

In response to an order from her master she complies to his cool voice, entering the room and kissing the hem of his robes, paying no attention to see if Rodolphus copies her. For his part once he sees her actions he follows. Falling to his knees and kissing the hem of his robes, but unlike Bella only briefly glancing at his new master's face as his appearance shocking and scaring him (like most).

Having examined his new follower briefly, the Dark Lord addresses himself to the woman.

"This is Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Yes my Lord,"

"Wait outside then,"

Bowing she conforms with a slightly envious look in her eye as she leaves the room. Bella leans against the wall and examines the room around her seeing if anything has changed from her last visit. Each portrait just stares down at her no expression shown by any of them like their owner. She stays in the position for about half an hour but to Bella any time away from her master but in such close proximity is too long.

The door opens to reveal a pale Rodolphus Lestrange, who grasps his left forearm and scrunches up his face in pain. Neither meets the other's eye as they pass. Bella heads straight back to see her master.

"It looks like Rodolphus Lestrange will make a fine Death Eater. As long as no emotions get in the way,"

Bowing she replies, "I strive not to let myself fall into that trap, my Lord."

"You might, but what I saw between the two of you in Rodolphus's mind makes me doubt his ability to keep his emotions uninvolved with work."

This time her whole face goes red, eliciting a small chuckle from her master. It takes a few moments to compose herself as she tries not to think about how much she would like the Dark Lord to trade places with Rodolphus in the memories he has seen.

Wisely her Lord ends the current conversation to begin teaching her. Like always, Bella loving the Dark Lord's teaching methods, him standing close behind her and showing her each exact movement for the new curse. This time she swears to compose herself and concentrate on the task at hand no matter what she wished could happen. She is slightly proud of herself only going a few shades of red.

After she completes one of the curses he is teaching her, he makes a suggestion.

"In a month or two you should be ready to go on a raid with one of my senior Death Eaters, Antonin Dolhov."

Smiling, she enthusiastically replies, thanking the Dark Lord, eager to serve the cause and give those mudbloods and muggles what they deserved. In response to her thoughts the Dark Lord chuckles.

"Who would have thought a Death Eater would be so enthusiastic about a raid?" All Bella can do is smile.


	9. High Hopes

Here is a new update to all that are reading it's a little late but I hope to get next chapter done soon (which is one I'm looking forward to).

* * *

It is near the end of November Bella when receives a summons from her master, as was promised. When she appararates to her Lord's home she finds him and another man, who she assumes to be Antonin Dolhov, waiting near the huge and heavy front door. Approaching, she sees the new man clearly; distinguishing his brown mustache and piercing green eyes. But as always her eyes are focused on her master, with his pale face and red eyes. She bows before him.

"Good evening Bellatrix, I was just explaining your task to Antonin. Simply eliminate the mudblood wife and her muggle husband," Handing them both a slip of paper he further explains, "Just travel to this address."

Without hesitation they nod and after a dismissive gesture from their master they head off to complete their task. Near the gate Dolhov pauses and stretches out his worn and battered hand to the woman.

"I don't believe I have properly introduced myself, I am Antonin Dolhov," Shaking his hand she replies,

"Bellatrix Black."

"I was wondering when I would meet you. The Dark Lord seems to have high hopes for you." At the comment Bella blushes slightly while at the same time trying to cover the smile that was threatening to appear.

"He said that?"

"No, of course not - but it is rather obvious. Not everyone is important enough to have their first raid with an experienced Death Eater, usually it's two rookies together. That is not even including the fact that the Dark Lord is training you himself."

She does not reply but smiles at the mention of her importance to the Dark Lord Dolhov watching the entire time, a strange expression in his glance. When they reach the ancient, rusted gate Bella does not hesitate or wait for her partner before she apararates to the street as instructed.

Upon her arrival she finds a normal suburban street with a selection of lush green lawns and a few browning ones, some with pieces of rubbish strewn on them. No one is around; there is only the slight ruckus of voices in one or two houses echoing onto the street and the ruffling in the trees of what Bella wonders is owls in the background. Without hesitation Dolhov swiftly smashes the lamp above her and then each of the surrounding lamps; they and the area around them plunge into darkness.

Back straight and chin high, Bella sneaks through the shadows towards her target. Arriving at the white door she shoots a jet of light from her wand to open it. Still eager she speedily darts up the thickly carpeted stairs and once at the top, heads to the door where a small slither of light creeps from under it.

For the first time she pauses to double check Dolhov is behind her, and she receives a nod. She then marches forward and slams her foot into the door which sends it slamming back into the wall. Seeing two unknown figures standing in front of them both occupants let out a shrill cry of fear as if Lord Voldemort himself was standing before them.

Both dive out of their bed, the muggle man sneaking in to the corner to hide, unable to help, while the woman draws her wand from the bedside table and raises it to meet her threat.

Smiling at the challenge Bella throws a disarming spell at her opponent, only to have to dodge it when it is reflected back at her. Upping the ante Bella throws more spells at the woman, increasing her speed more and more until a disarming spell hits her victim in the chest. Grinning the Death Eater shoots a jet of wind out of her wand to pin her victim up against the wall. The mudblood struggles against the invisible force; her face strains with the effort, the ends of her arms and legs floundering, but nothing works, and the pressure doesn't cease.

Any cries of triumph from Bella are silenced when she sees the muggle who she had almost forgotten about dive at her, eager to save his wife. Reacting on instinct (so as not to stop the spell pinning the wife) she withdraws a small knife out of her robes and without hesitation throws it at the man.

It hits him directly in the chest. He screams in pain and horror and falls to the ground killed in an instant. Yet all his wife can do is cry out in horror and despair.

This time Bella hesitates as she watches the struggling woman. She takes a gulp of air and points her wand at her target's throat. Hissing another incantation, the wind focuses on her throat. When the woman sees that she cannot do anything, her eyes widen in horror. The limbs twitch more violently as she slowly suffocates, until there is nothing. Flicking her wand to release the spell the body slumps to the floor, completely lifeless.

All is quiet. Bella seems frozen, her eyes flickering to the two people she has just killed. Understanding, Dolhov slowly comes up behind her and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. He smiles slightly, a look of understanding crossing his face.

Deciding that this is not how she wants to be seen, Bella steps forward and leans over the muggle to retrieve her knife. Together they leave the house and stand watching the sky outside.

Raising her wand she screams "_Morsmodre_" and a bright green skull shoots out of her wand and into the sky. Without further ado they appararate back to their master. Arriving behind the rusty gate Dolhov grabs her arm before she can walk off.

"You don't have to be here, he did only ask me to report back to him,"

"I did the deed, I will report back as well,"

"Suit yourself, but I must say it is a little odd - most would be thrilled to not have to see the Dark Lord,"

Ignoring the comment she continues on to her Lord. Following the usual path along the pebbled path and past the staring portraits. She does not stop at the door for Dolhov but continues on bowing low before her master as she reaches him, Dolhov just behind her. Examining them both to see what damage they received he addresses himself to Antonin,

"Results?"

"She performed as expected my Lord,"

"She did both?"

"Yes my Lord," A grin appears on his Lord's face, etched with cruelty, but it just makes Bella smile.

"Come and sit then."

Her smile increases at the invitation, and she follows Dolhov to the lounge where they both sit opposite their master in his recliner in front of the roaring fire.

"Now Antonin, drinks," Bowing he complies, going to a cupboard. Addressing himself to the woman, "What is your story?"

She launches into her tale in detail hoping he approves, only hesitating when she gets to the part after the deaths, unsure how to explain herself. She stalls for a few seconds by thanking Dolhov for her drink and taking a long sip of wine. Bella knows that the Dark Lord is taking her silence for hesitation. Like before Dolhov tries to understand.

"I think everyone's first kill affects them somehow." She looks up to her Lord to find his eyes on hers, and feels slightly embarrassed by the fact that he may think she is weak.

"That is not it, is it Bella?"

"No I don't think so. It is just that I felt something, shock I think but it was almost nothing. I killed someone but all I could think about was how they deserved it. I just looked at them and I was proud, not even upset." Bella replies in relief. Her master can only smile further before concentrating on Dolohov once more.

"Do you still wonder why I trained her myself now? Powerful, viscious, loyal and rather pretty too." In response Bella can only blush bright red in embarrassment. She can not seem to look at either of them. This is made worse when both men chuckle. Ten minutes later, after she has finishes her drink, her master tells her to return home, leaving the two men alone.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Antonin,"

"You do realize that poor girl has a crush on you?"

"Of course, why do you think it is so easy to manipulate her?"

The Death Eater looks down and wonders if he should continue this conversation, but one look at his master suggests that it would not be a wise idea. He too finishes his drink, bows low and leaves.

* * *

I would really like feedback on this chapter because it was my first action seen and I'm not sure how Dolhov turned out.


End file.
